When Two World's Collide
by ButterflyMercury
Summary: Back to the Future' and 'Edward Scissorhands' cross fic. An experimental story written by me and my friend Jen. What happens when both worlds collide?
1. Meeting Edward

Meeting Edward

It was late in the afternoon as the dog lay miserably at the doormat. He moved his white shaggy head upwards looking towards the door and whined. He wanted to be outside. His owner had been busy all day and had not taken him out for his daily walk yet. And so he let out another whine.

'Yes I know Einny. Almost finished now.' called the man who appeared to be engrossed with something at his desk.

He had said that earlier, and Einny had not understood him then either. Placing his head back down on his paws, the dog let out a long sigh.

Then something sparked his interest as his ears pricked towards a sound coming from the other side of the door. It was footsteps. Standing up quickly Einny started to bark in excitement.

'Einny please, I need quiet.' said the man from the desk.

But then at that moment there came knocking from the door which made the dog bark even louder. Sighing the man forced himself away from his desk and moved towards the door and opened it while moving Einny out of the way as he tried to force his way through the door to meet the guest.

'Oh hi Marty.' said the man stepping aside as the dog went to the younger man's feet.

'Hi Doc.' smiled Marty as he petted Einny, 'don't mind if I drop by?'

'No, no,' said Doc wearily, 'I needed a break from this darn experiment anyways.'

'What you been inventing?' asked Marty, as the two stepped inside the untidy room.

'Oh just been trying to get that mind reading device to work again. I just can't get it right...' he replied collasping on the old sofa.

'Ah that's heavy.' sympathized Marty.

'Yes extremely.' agreed Doc sighing, 'so Marty what brings you here on a Saturday afternoon?'

'Oh well,' he began, 'I have this history assignment on US immigration. We are meant to research our immediate family and friend's family history origins. I figured since your family originated from Germany that maybe I could write about yours? I already started my families Irish heritage.'

'Well I don't mind you writing about my family history, I have some records you could look at.' said Doc getting up and walking towards a bookshelf. 'I have a book somewhere.'

'Great,' Marty said appreciatively, 'do you have any relatives I could contact? I need more than one source.'

'I see,' he stopped looking at the book shelf and turned to face his young friend, 'I'm afraid that won't be possible.'

'Why not?'

'I am the last of the Brown family. I have no brothers or sisters, and all other relatives died years ago. I was the youngest in the family.'

'Oh right,' said Marty unsure what to say, 'so... there's no one else?'

'Well,' said Doc slowly, 'there is one. I have a cousin Vincent, but I haven't talked to him in years. He was an inventor like myself.'

'Great,' replied Marty, 'I could get in contact with him.'

'I'd would prefer that you didn't.' said Doc firmly, 'He is an insufferable man. He always criticized my work.'

'You don't have to talk to him,' insisted Marty, 'just tell me where he lives and I could go see him myself.'

'Fine,' sighed Doc, 'but don't tell him that you know me. Just say that you're researching the residents of Hill Valley.'

'OK.' nodded Marty wondering why his friend didn't like his own cousin so much, especially when Vincent was his own living relative.

Moving towards him Doc handed Marty a piece of paper, 'This is his address. No doubt you will know it very well.'

Not quite understanding what he meant by that Marty took the paper and said his goodbyes to Doc and petted Einny again before going out the door.

Looking at the address it was clear that wherever Vincent lived, it was going to be on the out skirts of Hill Valley. And so seizing his skateboard Marty started making his way towards his destination.

The sun was starting to set after a half hour of skating, but finally Marty arrived at the gate entrance of Vincent's property. Looking upwards towards the house he couldn't help but gasp, for the house was a mansion, and not just any mansion but the famous 'haunted' mansion that everyone at school talked about.

He wondered why Doc had never mentioned his cousin lived at this famous place before. Looking at it closely through the gates he could see the mansion on top on the hill had a grand Gothic design. It also appeared quite worn too; it was impossible to think anyone could live there.

Well there was no point standing there any longer. Taking a deep breath Marty pulled the gates and they creaked open; he saw the dark tree covered path winding ahead towards the mansion and so started to make his way forwards.

As Marty approached he noticed the garden was full of topiary, feeling a sense of unease he carefully treaded around the garden, taking it all in. He could hear a snipping sound in the distance, a crow flew directly above his head as the sky appeared to be turning grey to match the castle's exterior. Marty appeared to be getting closer to the snipping sound, he paused and strained to listen. Afraid of what he might discover he stalled for a bit and loitered around the garden, amazed at the artwork that stood in front of him. He wondered if he should go inside, he let out a sigh.

'What would Doc do?' he said out loud. 'Come on Marty you can do this.' He whispered.

Marty had heard so many stories about this place, it was famous in Hill Valley. He wondered if any of the stories he had heard were true, stories such as a man with scissors for hands living in the castle, and stories such as a broken hearted outcast losing the love of his life. Either way the castle wasn't exactly a friendly looking place with a positive atmosphere, quite the contrary. Marty wondered what this inventor cousin of Doc's would be like, he imagined he would be just as determined and ambitious as Doc is, however Marty thought it was impossible to be more ambitious than Doc. He laughed as he imagined the inventor sporting the same mad scientist hair style.

'Nothing to be scared of, nothing to be scared of, nothing to be….'

As Marty turned the corner towards the snipping sound he saw something that appeared to be straight from a fairytale for the scene that appeared in front of him was of a man sporting a mad scientist looking hairstyle with the saddest expression worn on his face that Marty had never seen on another human being before. He wore what appeared to be a black suit except there was no jacket and no skin was exposed except the man's pale face, so pale that it had a purple tinge to it. The man was carving with some sort of weird contraption attached to his arms, he was carving a giant sculpture of a couple out of a hedge. The man was so busy carving that he did not notice Marty. Marty stayed completely silent for he had never witnessed such a scene. Was he dreaming? For a second Marty thought he had travelled into the future. Marty squinted.

'But how could it be? What are those scissors?', He whispered.  
'Is this the inventor? He looks too young, maybe the inventor has a son!'

Marty knew he had to approach the man who looked as though he was in his early twenties and ask him about the inventor. Marty was apprehensive, here he was standing in the grounds of the most notorious house in Hill Valley facing a man with a weird contraption attached to his arms with wild looking hair and a sad expression that looked as though it was permanently stuck on his face. Marty's heart raced as he took a few steps forward.

'Hey! Hey!', he called rather sheepishly.

The man stopped what he was doing, looked up at Marty then looked back at his sculpture and carried on with his art as if Marty was invisible and the man was hearing voices.

'I don't mean to bother you but you wouldn't happen to know an inventor who lives here would you?' He yelled to the man from a distance.

'Jesus is this guy deaf or what?', he said under his breath.

The man simply blinked without even acknowledging Marty.

'Hey heeey goddamit!

The man finally stopped what he was doing, Marty wondered why the man seemed so unsociable and unwilling to help, who had upset him? The man put down his arms but didn't drop the scissor device he seemed to be wearing, Marty thought this was odd and hoped he wasn't going to attack him. Marty moved very carefully towards the man. As Marty stood directly in front of him the man finally spoke.

'Can I help you?' the man spoke very softly and quietly.

'Man those things are cool!' said Marty almost grabbing the man's arm.  
'Please don't touch me', said the man and he immediately jumped back.

'I'm sorry I'm sorry it's just that those things are awesome man, what are they? Are those your hands or what? Anyway sorry to bother you so I'll cut to the chase, do you happen to know the inventor who lives here?'

'There is no inventor', he said in hushed tones.

'Whaddaya mean there's no inventor? Look, look' Marty put his hands up.  
'I'm Marty. I live at the bottom of Hill Valley. You might have seen me skating around. This doc sent me here because I have school report to do on family history and this guy doc who's like my best friend sent me here so I could ask him some questions, nothing too personal but it would be real good you know for my research if I could possibly just speak to him for a little while, maybe hang out, you're welcome to join us on one condition - you let me use those cool things…'

'No no inventor….just me', the man said sadly and looked at the ground.

The man simply stared at Marty, Marty could feel his huge brown eyes literally staring into his soul. Marty got the impression that the man was being very protective of this inventor.

'Okay this is heavy', Marty said quietly.

'Anyway enough about me, what's your name man?'

The man paused and seemed reluctant to tell Marty his name. He stayed silent for a further five seconds before saying…

'My Name is Edward.'


	2. The Mansion

The Mansion

'Nice to meet you Edward.' smiled Marty. He was about to hold his hand out for a introductary handshake then thought better of it when he saw the shiny blades coming from the other man's hands 'So... you wouldn't mind if I look around the mansion maybe?'

Looking at Edward, Marty felt a little uneasy as he gave him another one of those long stares. Then as if answering his question the unusual Gothic man started to move towards the large door of the mansion. As he approached it he opened the door, and Marty noted that he didn't take his scissor hand device off his hands as he did so. Then because Marty hadn't moved, Edward stood waiting at the door looking at him expectantly. Well that was his answer, Marty was to follow him into the house.

Moving towards him he could see the gloom seeping through the rooms from within. As he got to the doorway, Edward turned automatically and walked into the house. As Marty followed he couldn't help but hear his girlfriend Jennifer's voice in his head telling him how ridiculous and dangerous it was to go into a strangers house. But, he argued, this is a relation to Doc so was not technically a stranger.

As soon as he was fully inside he heard the front door close with a boom behind him. Now he was regretting coming in. This place was a pure contrast to the world that lay just a few yards outside from where he was standing. The room he was in was huge and gloomy with a only a few windows high above his head that allowed some light.

There was so many shadows around that Marty almost missed Edward standing at a long winding staircase. His black figure fit nicely with the darkness of his home.

'Err... nice place.' said Marty, as his voice echoed around the room, 'so do you know Vincent Brown?'

'Yes.' replied Edward simply.

'And he lives here right?' asked Marty, now thinking he must surely have the wrong address.

'He used too.' said Edward. Marty walked towards him, Edward remained still, although Marty could not make out his face in the gloom he could tell he was being watched closely by him.

'He used too?' repeated Marty, 'so he's moved away?'

Edward shook his head. Eyeing him closely Marty asked, 'If he hasn't moved and doesn't live here then where is he?'

'Gone.' said Edward quietly.

'Gone where?' he was very confused. Edward just stood without speaking.

Silence spread between the two. If Marty was understanding properly, then Vincent must have...

'What happened to him?' he asked a little more softly.

'He didn't wake up.'

Now he understood. Looking at the man that stood before him, he couldn't help but feel tremendous sympathy for him. However he was connected to Vincent it was clear Edward had a huge bond with him. Another thing that came to his mind was Doc. He didn't know about Vincent's death; how was he going to break the news to him?

'This is the house.' said Edward breaking his train of thought.

It was an odd thing to say after just telling him that Vincent had died, thought Marty. And yet he couldn't help but sense Edward's childlike behaviour, there was a pure innocence about him.

'Yeah it's a great place.' began Marty, 'Vincent Brown was a inventor right? Is there any of his inventions kicking around here?'

At that Edward lifted one of his hands and pointed in the direction of the hall that was to the left of them. Marty hadn't looked properly before, but now he could see large objects placed here and there around the hall, and they were drapped in cobwebs. Deciding to take a better look he edged his way towards them, Edward watched as he did so.

Marty frowned as he looked at what appeared to be a machine similar to what you would find in a factory. However they seemed somewhat unsual. Looking at the conveyer belt he couldn't help but think that the machines looked like little people with a big head and smiley face. It seemed rather strange.

'This is completely different to Doc's inventions.' said Marty aloud as he looked back at Edward, 'I've never seen anything like this.'

Noticing Edward was keeping his distance from him he said, 'You can come closer you know. I won't bite.'

Edward did not move at first, it was as if he was debating to himself whether this stranger was trustworthy, he must have concluded he was as he stepped closer. As he did light shone from a window above and Marty could once again see him fully.

Looking at his hands once more, Marty asked 'Is that scissor device another one of Vincent's inventions?'

'Yes.' said Edward looking at them, then back to Marty.

'Can I try them on?' asked Marty, once again becoming interested in them.

'Their my hands.' said Edward simply.

'Their your hands?' asked Marty half laughing, it had to be a joke surely.

'Yes.'

Looking at them closely now, Marty could see that the scissors did in fact look attached to Edward's wrists. This couldn't be part of one of Vincent's inventions could it? A sickly feeling spread over him as he realised the man standing in front of him had scissorhands.


	3. To Hill Valley

To Hill Valley

"I er….I just remembered something I gotta do, catch you later!" said Marty as he felt the sickly feeling rise in him as it began to dawn on him that the rumours of a man with scissors for hands living in this place was no longer just gossip that had been circulating Hill Valley for years. At this, Marty grabbed his skateboard and made his exit.

Marty knocked at the door several times before Jennifer finally answered. He ran his hand through his hair and checked his breath.

"Marty! Are you alright?" Jennifer gasped at the sight of Marty.

"Boy am I glad to see you," he said leaning on the doorway out of breath.

Marty had never felt happier to see Jennifer.

"Marty what's wrong? You're acting like you haven't seen me in a week" she touched his cheek.

"You'll never believe this! I've just been up to the mansion on the hill" Marty panted.

Jennifer took a step closer to Marty so that she was face to face with him.

"Marty!! Why? Don't you know how dangerous that place is? After all the stories I've told you. Why on earth…."

Marty cut her off.

"It's a long story but basically I had to go up there for a project at school on US immigration to talk to one of Doc's relatives but he's died and Doc doesn't know…how do I break it to him?" he let out an exasperated sigh.

Jennifer pulled Marty closer to her.

"Don't worry about it, we'll break it to him gently. Was he close to this….relative?"

"I don't think so, I'm not sure. Oh man I don't know what to say, what to do…."

"Shhhh" Jennifer hugged Marty.

"Oh and I've also discovered someone living in the mansion."

"Marty!! Someone still lives there?!" Jennifer looked shocked.

"This erm….guy, with scissors for hands, goes by the name of Edward."

"So it's true?" Jennifer gasped. "You're telling me Edward Scissorhands is real? Well did you speak to him? What was he like? What did he say?"

"Not much, I asked if he knew the inventor who lived there, he said there was no inventor and so I gathered that he'd died."

"But did he actually say he'd died?"

"He just said he didn't wake up."

"Maybe he meant he was sleeping when you called."

"No Jennifer, I don't think that's what he meant."

"Oh" Jennifer looks at the ground sadly.

"We need to go visit Doc and break the news to him."

"I want to see this Edward guy, I feel sorry for him living up there all alone, seems so mysterious."

"One step at a time Jennifer, first we visit Doc then we go to the mansion."

"Oh alright then."

The black truck was parked in the driveway, Marty had made a slight diversion home before arriving at Jennifer's, as he figured the skateboard was no longer surficiant. Marty climbed in and Jennifer jumped in the passenger seat. They made the short journey to Doc's house around the corner, as they neared his garage Marty sped up.

"Careful Marty!" cried Jennifer, fearing they were about to crash straight into Doc's garage where no doubt he would be conducting some sort of experiment. As soon as they reached the garage there was a loud bang followed by smoke trailing under the door.

"Jesus that doesn't look good," Marty jumped out of the car and pushed open the garage door waving his hands and coughing through the smoke. Einny ran towards Marty and Jennifer. Jennifer stooped down to pat his head.

Doc emerged out of the smoke squinting and waving his arms.

"Marty!! Did you visit the mansion? Did you get everything you needed?"

"Well yes and no, it's kind of a long story" began Marty. "But jesus Doc are you alright? That was a mighty loud bang we heard out there."

"Yes yes I'm fine, don't worry about me. So why the sad face?"

"Well Doc" Marty took a deep breath, not sure how to break the news to him. "Thing is the reason why I stopped by is because I went to the mansion but didn't manage to speak to your cousin Vincent."

"Oh and why ever not?"

"Because….because….er….I don't know how to tell you this Doc but I think what the guy who lives up there was trying to tell me was Vincent has died." Marty paused, waiting for Doc's response. Jennifer glanced at Marty looking nervous.

"Great scott!"

Doc paced the garage several times, Einny following closely behind.

"This….man you spoke to…what was his name? What did he look like?"

"Well, he had scissors for hands, wild black hair, big sad eyes, so pale he looked purple and what looked like a black leotard oh and he said his name was Edward."

"Great scott!"

"Are you alright Doc?" asked Jennifer quietly.

Doc carried on pacing the dusty garage which was filled with an array of experiments and inventions.

"And this Edward….you left him up there?" Doc frowned at Marty.

"Me and Jennifer were thinking of going back up there to get him."

"I'm not so sure…this could be dangerous, maybe we best leave him be."

"But Doc he's all alone up there, don't you think we should bring him down here so he's not alone?"

"Good idea…in theory but where would he stay?" Doc looked serious.

"I was thinking maybe he could stay with you."

Doc froze, a look of horror on his face. It was difficult for Marty to keep a straight face.

"Come on Doc, the only place he can stay is here."

"Oh alright then" Doc looked down at Einny who looked up and patted his head. "He can stay in here with Einny, as long as he doesn't touch any of my experiments."

"Come on Doc, we'll go there now." Marty, Doc and Jennifer all climb into the truck and headed towards the mansion. As the mansion loomed over them they drove up the windy path towards the rusty gates. Marty killed the engine and they all climbed out. The gates were slightly ajar from Marty's last visit; in his rush to leave he must have left them open. Marty pushed the gates and headed towards the mansion once more. Doc and Jennifer followed Marty, they were careful not to tread on anything. Marty looked up at the grand entrance to the mansion and knocked gently. Doc looked around the garden.

"When was the last time anyone visited this place?" he asked, frowning at the twigs which at one time would have been trees.

"Marty I don't like this place" Jennifer shivered, Marty put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry we'll be out of here soon."

Marty knocked on the door again, this time louder and still no response.

He gently pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Doc and Jennifer followed Marty into the gloom of the mansion, there was a light sweeping across the grand staircase from the broken window.

"Edward…Edward, it's me, Marty" called Marty.

A lonely looking figure shuffled out of the shadows, the light reflecting off the scissors forcing Marty, Doc and Jennifer to shield their eyes.

"Can I help you?" asked the timid voice.

As their eyes adjusted to the darkness once more, the group could see Edward more clearly. Marty looked at his companions and saw utter shock and amazement spread across their faces. It was clear they were experiencing the same reaction he had when seeing Edward for the first time.

Deciding since they were not going to speak first, he had too.

'Hi again,' Marty said moving towards Edward. Doc and Jennifer remained behind, 'I was wanting to erm... introduce you to some friends of mine.' Edward looked slowly towards them.

At that Marty turned, 'This is Doc', Doc still looking amazed forced a small smile, 'and this is my girlfriend Jennifer', to which she made a little nervous sort of wave.

Edward looked at them, with little expression to show what he thinking, then he said quietly, 'Hello.'

Moving towards Doc and Jennifer, Marty said quietly, 'You see what I was trying to tell you?'

'It's not possible...' whispered Doc more to himself than Marty.

'I can't believe it.' Jennifer looked from Edward to Marty, 'How did this happen to him?'

'I don't know.' he shrugged, 'I asked him about his hands and he said they were an invention of Vincent's.'

All of a sudden Doc grabbed Marty's arm, 'What did you say?'

'I said they were an invention of Vincent's.'

'Great Scott.' gasped Doc. His eyes became quite intense now as he looked over at Edward who was just standing watching them.

And then unexpectedly Doc started to walk towards him. Edward remained quite still but looked unsure.

'Your name is Edward?' asked Doc.

'Yes.'

'May I ask how you got those hands?' Jennifer and Marty looked at each other. Why was he asking if he already knew?

'I was made this way.' Edward said looking at Doc.

'Made?' asked Doc, not so much in confusion, but more as if he asking for a confirmation.

'Yes, I'm not finished.' At that Doc nodded, that's all he needed to know. A disappointed expression spread across his face.

'What is it Doc?' asked Marty confused.

'Edward is an invention of Vincent's.' said Doc, at that Marty and Jennifer looked at him in disbelief, 'He created a human. He created Edward.'

There was silence as everyone took in this information. How could it be possible to create a life? A human life?

'So...' said Jennifer slowly, 'Vincent has di... gone, and Edward's been here all by himself, unfinished?'

At that they all looked at Edward. It was hard to tell how long exactly he had been alone in this big mansion. Judging by the way he interacted with the people present, it must have been a long time.

'But it can change now right?' said Marty, he then approached Edward, 'Edward, we think you should come home with us to Hill Valley.'

'To Hill Valley?' asked Edward with a little apprehension.

'Yeah! Doc offered to let you stay at his house', suddenly he heard a cough off his older friend, 'Well we thought it would be the best place for you to stay anyways. What do you think? Do you wanna come?'

There was a small pause until Edward finally answered, 'I would like that very much.'

'Great!' squeeked Jennifer in excitement, 'You'll love it in Hill Valley. And we will help you settle in. Won't we boys?'

There was answers of 'Of course.', 'definitely' and animated nods. For the first time that day, and in fact for a long time, Edward smiled. He had friends.

* * *

After getting themselves sorted, the group finally arrived at Doc's house. They had travelled back in Marty's truck, they could see how enthusiastic Edward was as he kept glancing through the car window at the neighbourhood as it glowed in the darkness of the night. As they walked into the living room of Doc's place, Edward could not help but look around the room eagerly, for he had not seen anything of the outside world before.

Suddenly they heard barking from the other room, which made Edward jump.

'Don't worry,' said Doc walking towards a closed door, 'it's just my dog Einny. He wouldn't hurt a fly.'

Opening the door, Einny came jumping out to greet everyone. Edward looked at the dog uncertain at first, but as Einny greeted him by jumping up at him, he formed another smile.

'This was such a good idea.' whispered Jennifer to Marty, 'I mean look at him. He's never had a proper home before.'

'I know, poor guy.' said Marty, 'but I can't help but think how Doc's feeling about all this. I mean he hasn't shown much grief about Vincent dying. After all he was his cousin.'

'Maybe it just hasn't sunk in.' suggested Jennifer, 'He hasn't had a chance, especially when we discovered about Edward.'

'True,' sighed Marty looking at his friend who was now trying to sort bedding out for his new resident, 'Hey Doc, I think we better go now. It's really late and our parents might start to freak if we don't go home.'

'That's ok Marty,' said Doc, 'I can sort things out here.'

'You sure? We'll be back tomorrow.'

'Yes it's fine. I can handle things on my own.'

'Ok,' said Marty placing an arm around Jennifer, 'Good night. See you Edward.'

'Good night! Good night Edward.' called Jennifer.

'Good night.' replied Edward softly, watching them leave.

As the front door closed, Doc continued placing bedding onto the sofa. 'Well I hope this should be sufficient for tonight.' he said as he spread the blanket along. 'I will sort you out a better sleeping place tomorrow, its just I'm not used to guests staying over.'

'Thank you.' said Edward standing at the end of sofa, with Einny sitting at his side.

'Well erm...' said Doc with a pause, 'get some sleep and we can talk in the morning. If you need me I'll be in the next room.'

'Thank you.' he said again.

At that Doc nodded, and calling Einny he made his way to his room. Taking once last glance at Edward, who was now sitting on the sofa, he shut the door. Turning he leaned his back onto the door and suddenly placed his hands to cover his face. An overwhelming sense of grief over came him as the realisation of his deceased cousin finally hit home.

Vincent was gone forever... For all he disagreed with his cousin about many things he didn't want him to die.

Then his thoughts came back to Edward. It was his job to look after him now, and look after him he would.


	4. The First Day

The First Day

Edward woke that morning as Doc was still sleeping, he could tell by the rather loud snoring coming from the room next door. Edward had never felt this happy or wanted in, well, ever. He could never remember a time when people had wanted to be his friend or help him. But he also felt confused, who were these people and what did they want with him? Why was the person known as Doc upset about Vincent dying? Edward felt slightly angry, if anyone had a right to be upset over his death it was him, he was there, he experienced it and the flashbacks had become more frequent recently.

Edward pushed back the covers and sat up and swung his legs over so that he was sitting on the edge of the sofa. There was a small portable television perched on a tatty wooden chair directly in front of the sofa. Edward got up and pressed buttons and tapped it until it turned on, he had never seen anything quite like this, a colour television at last! There had been televisions in the mansion but none of them worked or received any signal and since the paper boy had stopped delivering newspapers to the mansion years ago he had found it difficult to keep up to date with the times.

Edward was used to passing time in the mansion by creating works of art, staring out of the window longing for visitors or for a change in the weather, anything that would let him know he wasn't alone and that beyond the mansion the world existed. Edward sat back down on the edge of the sofa for a few minutes before deciding to take a walk around the garage. It was quite damp and cold with a tiny window in the corner but Edward was used to that. Edward felt at home here, he felt welcome and as long as he could carry on creating works of art he would be comfortable. This was the only thing Edward knew how to do, until now he had led a very sheltered life.

Edward took a walk around the garage, he found a model of Hill Valley complete with the tower clock and what appeared to be a car in the far corner of the garage covered in a blanket. Edward just assumed that this was Doc's car and thought nothing more of it.

There was suddenly a loud crash followed by footsteps and Einny barking. Edward stood stock-still, waiting. Where were Marty and Jennifer? When would they be back? Edward was not so sure of this Doc person. Was he trying to replace Vincent or copy his inventions? Edward tried to see the good in everyone and therefore was willing to give Doc a chance. There was a soft knock on the door. Edward stayed silent. There came another knock.

"Hello?" said Edward to the empty garage.

"Are you awake?" came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes."

Doc emerged from behind the door with a tray of food. Doc placed the food on the table in front of the portable television, Einny following him.

"Eat this, you'll need all the energy you can get. It's pancakes with syrup."

Edward nodded.

"Thank you."

Doc left the room and closed the door behind him leaving Einny behind. Edward sat back on the sofa and him and Einny looked at each other. Eventually after eyeing up the curious stranger Einny walked over to Edward and sat next to his feet. Edward looked at the tray in front of him, not sure if he could stomach it. For the past few years he'd been living off old tins of food he'd found in the cellar of the mansion. He cut one of the pancakes in half using his scissors and then lifted it up to examine it and allowed it to fall onto the floor where Einny could eat it. Just then Edward could hear the humming of a car engine from outside the garage door. His ears pricked up. He shuffled towards the door. The door slowly opened.

"Good morning there buddy" said Marty. "We're going to take you around the neighbourhood today. We figured that you haven't seen much of this place so it's about time you did. But first we need to get you outta those clothes."

"What is that anyway? Is it some sort of leotard?" Enquired Jennifer.

"Is Doc around?" Marty headed towards the door leading to the rest of Doc's house.

"Yes" said Edward.

Doc re-entered the garage with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ah Marty! Now today…"

"Yeah we already told him Doc"

"Ah well let's get going then" Doc ditched his coffee and they all climbed into Marty's black truck.

"First we're gonna stop around my place" called Marty to Edward who was hunched in the back with Doc.

Edward noticed that the neighbourhood was full of pastel coloured houses with the neighbours going about their daily business. The sun shone so brightly in the sky that Edward was forced to shield his eyes. After a few minutes they pulled up outside Marty's house while Jennifer climbed out and Doc waited in the truck.

"Don't mind my parents, they're cool" said Marty as they headed upstairs, Marty's parents not even noticing Edward as they were so engrossed by their new colour television. Edward paused to look at the television.

"Ah it's new, you like it? My dad bought it, he loves things like that, our old one was black and white."

Edward simply nodded and followed Marty and Jennifer upstairs. They entered Marty's bedroom which was covered in posters. There was a pepsi cola clock hanging on the wall as well as posters of a beach and some red converse trainers hanging on the back of the door. The room was messy at present and the bed was unmade. Marty swung open his wardrobe and pulled out an orange puffa jacket, some jeans and a cap.

"Now, these are what you need buddy, go ahead, try them on."

Edward glanced at Marty then at Jennifer.

"But I can't."

"Why not? You don't like my style huh?"

"No I mean I want to but I can't. I can't take this off."

"Oh well try them over the top then, here take this cap." Marty placed the cap on top of Edward's untamed hair.

Edward stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Now try on this jacket on." Marty placed helped Edward into it.

"And to top it off" Marty took the red converse that were hanging on the back of the bedroom door "try these."

Edward had never looked like this before, he wasn't so sure.

"Edward you look awesome!"

"Awe…some. Thank you." he smiled. Edward had never known kindness like this.

"No it's awesome, that's how you say it" laughed Marty.

Edward did not know what this meant but took it as a compliment.

"You know Marty I don't think Edward feels comfortable dressed like this, maybe you should just let him wear what he already has if he feels better that way." said Jennifer.

"Sure, it's up to you buddy, I just thought you might like to try them on and get out of that suit."

Edward took off the cap and the jacket and converse trainers and attempted to fold them neatly.

"No no don't worry about that, I'll fold them." said Jennifer grabbing the pile of clothes from Edward for fear he might rip them.

"Well never mind, off we go then. We're going to the clock tower."

They climbed back into the truck where Doc was inspecting the truck's radio with a magnifying glass.

As they drove towards the centre of Hill Valley Edward noticed a few stares from the neighbours.

"Don't worry about them Edward." Jennifer reassured him.

The truck stopped as the traffic lights ahead turned red, just then a middle aged man was standing on the pavement with a younger man who was bouncing a basketball. They both stopped what they were doing and stared at Edward.

"What are you looking at, butt head?" said the older man.

"Yeah, what you looking at freak?" said the younger man.

"You're a fine one to talk." said Jennifer.

"Hey Jennifer, how you been sweet lips?" asked Jim.

"None of your business ass hole." shouted Marty.

Edward's heart was pounding, just then the lights changed to green and Marty put his foot down so that the car accelerated fast.

"Who was that idiot?" asked Biff when the car had gone. Jim shrugged.

"That was Biff and his son Jim. The troublemakers of the neighbourhood, the old man gave my Mom some trouble back in the day and Jim…well don't even get me started. Couple of ass holes" said Marty.

Edward made a vow to himself that he would stay away from these people known as Biff and Jim.

After a short while they arrived at the town centre. Edward could see the clock tower straight ahead, it wasn't hard to miss as it dominated the whole centre. There was a park in the middle with a water fountain in the centre and some benches. It was very busy and Edward immediately wanted to go back to the truck. Doc and Marty stayed by his side.

"Don't worry Eddie, can I call you that for short? We're only going to the diner."

"Diner?"

"Yeah, it's a place where they sell pepsi, cheeseburgers, fries, milkshakes, you name it they got it. You ain't eaten till you've been here man."

They all stepped into the diner where all eyes immediately fell upon Edward.

Edward stood stock still. He had never seen so many eyes on him before and it was rather alarming to him.

'It's OK buddy.' said Marty lightly pushing Edward towards an empty table next to the large windows of the diner.

All of them sat down in the booth, Edward was not the only one that felt uncomfortable, for Doc sat uneasy as he glanced around the room. It was rare for him to socialise in places like a diner. Most people were civil to him, but him having a reputation for being a very eccentric scientist caused a lot of gossip to his expense.

A waitress appeared at their table with a notebook at hand and a pen placed at the top of her ear.

'Can I take your order?' she asked, not taking her eyes off Edward.

'We would like some strawberry milkshakes please.' said Jennifer, 'Edward is that OK?'

He nodded.

'Is that all?' asked the waitress.

'Just a coffee for me please.' said Doc.

After the waitress made her notes she made her way to the bar to get the drinks. Everyone seemed to have settled in the diner for they were not looking at the group any more. That was until a familiar face appeared at the table.

'Hey Mcfly!' smiled Needles curtly, with two of his friends standing either side of him, 'Who's your new friend?'

'Hey Needles,' replied Marty slightly negatively. It had to be Needles of all people. 'This is Edward, a erm relation to Doc.'

'Hey Ed!' said Needles trying not to laugh, 'put it there pal.' To which he put his hand out for a hand shake in a mock like fashion. Edward remained quiet, for he did not know how to respond.

'I like the Gothic thing you got going on there Ed.' continued Needles, which caused his friends to laugh, 'Who gave you those hands? Doc Brown?'

All of a sudden Doc snapped, 'No! I did no such thing. Now if you do not mind, we are trying to have a quiet drink.'

'Wow sorry.' laughed Needles putting his hands in the air, 'No need to be so touchy.'

At that they left and Doc let out an angry sigh. Everyone at the table was looking at him now.

'You totally told him where to go Doc.' smiled Marty, impressed with how his older friend had responded.

'Well I just hate incompetent people like him.' mumbled Doc, 'think they can treat people anyway they want...'

The waitress then returned with the drinks, placing them to each person.

'Edward you got to try these.' said Marty, taking a sip of his drink, 'Their the best shakes in town.'

Watching how he and Jennifer used straws to drink, Edward looked down at his own milkshake. Placing his lips to the straw he took a sip, and to his surprise he found the pink mixture to have quite a rather pleasant taste, and so he drunk some more.

'You like it huh?' asked Jennifer, to which Edward nodded with a smile.

Time passed as they continued to drink. Edward started to feel at ease as he listened to Marty and Jennifer talk about things he would like at Hill Valley, and their life at school. Doc remained relatively silent as he drank his coffee, he spent most of the time looking out the window and appeared to be deep in thought.

Looking around the diner, Edward could see many people conversing together, smiling and laughing. He liked this place. He liked Hill Valley. He liked the people. Especially the ones he was sitting with now.

And then he saw her... The most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life came walking through the door with another girl behind her. They looked deep in conversation and were laughing together as they approached the bar. The girl had long blonde hair, with a few strands that curled at the side of her face, and her eyes were huge and dark, and her smile... he could not express how beautiful her smile was.

'Hey Eddie!' said a distant voice, 'Yo Edward!'

Suddenly Edward realised Marty and Jennifer were looking at him.

'You alright?' asked Marty, 'We were just saying perhaps we could have a closer look at the clock tower?'

Edward nodded, then looked back towards the blonde haired girl. Noticing, Marty and Jennifer looked in the direction to which he was staring.

'Oh it's Kim.' said Jennifer smiling, 'She's in my class. Hey Kim!'

At that the blonde haired girl looked over, seeing Edward first she looked surprised, then realising it was Jennifer calling her she waved but did not approach them.

'Hey Jen,' whispered Marty, 'I think our new friend might have a little thing for Kim here.' The pair watched as Edward continued to glance over at her.

Then they saw someone else come into the diner. It was Jim.

'Oh no.' said Jennifer.

'What is it?' asked Doc, now returning from his deep thoughts.

'Jim.' pointed Marty.

They watched as they saw the young man approach Kim. The guy was tall, and had a medium build. It was easy to imagine him as a typical sports figure at school. Edward looked at him, he was afraid of him earlier that day but now he felt something that he had never experienced before. Jealously.

He watched as Jim leaned his arm against the bar as he talked to Kim. Jim pushed his hand through his hair as he spoke to her, and he had a very arrogant smile. To his relief Kim started to walk away from him, with her friend following closely behind her, leaving Jim standing alone at the bar.

Seeing him watching, Jim called 'What you looking at freak?'

'That's it, he can't talk to him like that!' said Marty, trying to get up. But Jennifer held him back.

'No, just leave it Marty. It'll only cause a scene.'

'But he...'

'She's right Marty.' said Doc, 'Edward's just settling in, and the last thing he needs is you getting into a fight.'

'Alright...' said Marty staying in his seat reluctantly. 'But next time I swear...'

Jennifer interrupted him as she said, 'How about going to see the clock tower now hmm?'

Nodding they started getting out of their seats, they walked out of the diner and made their way towards the tower. For the remainder of the day the group showed Edward around the main town square of Hill Valley. They received a few stares as they were an odd looking group, but they ignored it.

As the day came to a close, Marty became increasingly aware of Doc's quietness, and so when they got back to the garage Marty took Doc aside.

'Are you sure you're alright?' he enquired.

'Yes, of course why wouldn't I be?' asked Doc trying to sound casual.

'Oh well you know, finding out about your last living relative dying, and him leaving behind an unfinished man, wouldn't make you the least bit upset?'

Looking back at him Doc did not respond.

'Oh come on Doc,' said Marty wearily, 'you're bound to be upset, and that's OK. But you know... Edward doesn't understand that, because he doesn't know about you being related to Vincent.'

'I know...' said Doc quietly, looking down at the floor, 'I just can't believe Vincent created him, after all I told him.'

'Hey wait, you knew about him making Edward?'

'No not Edward,' said Doc forcefully, 'I knew about Vincent researching into creation and evolution. He would tell me all he discovered, and how he wanted to test his theories out. I told him I thought it was unethical. That's why we fell out. He was just too stubborn.'

Marty nodded, taking it what his friend just said.

'I'll talk to him tomorrow.' said Doc after a short period of silence, 'I'll tell him about me and Vincent.'

'OK.' said Marty, thinking it best not to ask any more questions for the time being.

That night, Edward lay in a new and improved bed that Doc had managed to get hold of as he had left the youngsters for a short while to require a brand new mattress for him. As he lay looking at the dark ceiling, Edward's thoughts returned to the pretty girl at the diner.

'Kim.' he said quietly, as he closed his eyes to the shadows of the night.


	5. The Plan

The Plan

All Edward could think about was Kim, the way her eyes sparkled, her long hair, her bright smile, ever since he saw her that was all he could focus on. He had to get to know her but how? Jim liked her and if Edward showed any interest no doubt he'd show him who's boss. Edward rubbed his eyes and placed his feet into the fluffy slippers that Doc had so kindly given him and began to unbutton his striped pyjamas, again that Doc had given him. Just then there was a knock at the door and Edward had grown to know that this meant it was time to wake up and that Doc was making his routine morning visit to check up on him.

'Come in' called Edward.

'Edward, good morning. We need to talk about Vincent.' Doc said placing a hot mug of coffee in front of Edward. Edward remained seated as Doc stood by the table. Edward looked at the floor sadly, he tried to avoid talking about the inventor as it brought back sad memories for him.

'We need to talk about why he made you and what happened to your hands.'

Edward remained still and silent. Doc sighed. Einny came running in and immediately tried to jump upon Edward, Edward looked horrified.

'Einny, Einny, stop that at once' Doc pulled Einny down. Edward let out a small sigh of relief.

'Vincent was….was my cousin' Doc began, he paused for a second to let this piece of information sink in to Edward, Doc wasn't even sure he was listening. Edward seemed very overprotective of Vincent and yet Edward felt angry for being left this way when Vincent had promised to finish him.

'Your cousin?' Edward finally looked up, his eyes wide with fear.

'I'm afraid so. It seems he had grand ideas and wanted to create a life…' he paused again.

'In the form of you.'

Edward looked back at the floor. A spider crawled across his slippers but this did not bother Edward, he was used to spiders in the mansion. Doc on the other hand gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth.

'Shoo' said Edward quietly to the spider.

'Ah yes well he wanted to create a life and that would appear to be in the form of you. I told him not to, that it would only hurt people, he promised me he would not but now we find you. I still cannot believe the nerve of him.'

'You wanted to create a life?' asked Edward innocently.

'Goodness no! I was the one who told him not to, what I mean is he had many grand ideas in his lifetime, this being the most grand, he succeeded in creating you but did not manage to finish your hands in time before he erm….he erm….well you know.'

'Died?' whispered Edward, tears in his eyes.

'Well yes. But Edward do you know if he had blueprints for how your hands would be like once you were … complete?'

Edward looked puzzled.

'If any blueprints for the design of your hands exist perhaps we can go back to the mansion and find them and I can finish the hands, would you like that Edward?'

'Make my hands?' his eyes widening once more.

'Yes, would you like that?'

'I would like that very much, thank you.'

Doc could tell Edward was not used to conversation. Edward could not describe how happy he felt. If Doc could find the blueprints and finish his hands this means he would be able to do everything he could not do before.

'But he was your cousin…' Edward said slowly, 'I'm sorry to hear that. I did not know. I was there when it happened, he didn't wake up. I watched it all right in front of me. I thought it was just a bad dream, that he was playing games on me and that he would wake up later but he never did.' Edward appeared to be shaking.

'You were there when it happened? Well if I can do anything to help get you your hands I shall.' vowed Doc. Edward began to have great confidence in Doc and to show his appreciation he smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

'Thank you.'

Edward felt ecstatic, if he had hands he could do anything he wanted; get a job, go out without getting stared at maybe even go on a date with Kim. He would be like a real human, no longer confined indoors. Edward could sense things were about to change. Just then the phone rang, Doc picked up the phone receiver. It was Marty.

'Hello? Marty, yes. Good to hear from you. At the clock tower you say? Yes, yes he's fine, we've talked. I'll bring him. Okay see you.' the expression on Doc's face was sheer concentration as he spoke to Marty.

'That was Marty, he wants us to meet him at the clock tower by noon.' Doc turned towards Einny.

'And you my friend will have to stay here.'

Edward nodded, too busy thinking about his new hands.

Doc and Edward met Marty at the clock tower at exactly noon, Marty was on his own this time and was there before they arrived. Edward felt as though he could not stop smiling.

'Jesus why do you look so happy today?' he laughed.

'The hands.' replied Doc.

'Ah so Doc told ya? Good news isn't it? We just have to find the designs first which is why I asked you two here…we're gonna to go up to the mansion and Edward we need you to help us find the blueprints, where was the last place you remember seeing them?'

Edward looked down.

'OK OK it's fine, we'll just look.' Marty put his hands up.

Just then a particularly beautiful girl walked by, Edward's heart began to pound hard in his chest, so hard it felt it as though it would explode, this feeling was new to Edward. Her long hair blew in the wind behind her, her eyes sparkled and her smile was bright, it could only be Kim. Edward could not focus on anything or anyone else, as she walked right past them with her friends. Kim looked up directly into Edward's eyes and she waved and smiled then continued to walk on.

'He's got it bad.' smiled Marty.

'That is fascinating' gasped Doc 'we've made a breakthrough.'

'What?' Marty rolled his eyes.

'It would appear that Edward can feel the emotion of love, that is astonishing. I was not aware of how advanced he is.' Doc almost began to magnify Edward but Marty managed to stop him in time.

'Are you telling me Eddie has the hots for Kim?'

'If you want to put it like that.'

'This is heavy, seems like our buddy has been bitten by the love bug.' Marty nudged Edward out of his trance.

'What?' asked Edward.

'You like Kim?' asked Marty.

'Kim? Yes' his eyes seemed to glaze over and were filled with love.

'Hey play your cards right and you never know.'

'No, she's out of his league' began Doc 'besides that Jim fellow likes her.'

'Oh thanks Doc, that's really gonna help the guy.'

'Don't listen to him Ed, she'll like you, she just has to get to know you first.' Marty winked.

'Look at the time! We best get up there before it turns to dusk, you never know what lurks up there at night' Doc stared at his watch.

Edward, Marty and Doc all climbed into Marty's black truck and made the short journey to the mansion once again. This was their third visit and Edward was not so sure he wanted to go back. Sensing something was wrong Marty asked if he was okay.

'I'm fine.' replied Edward.

'Okay if you say so buddy but you don't have to do anything you don't wanna.'

'Sure.' said Edward, he had began to pick up Marty's sayings.

They reached the gates of the mansion, this time Marty could see crows circling the tallest spire of the mansion. They climbed out of the truck and made their way towards the grand door. Marty gently pushed it open and stepped inside pushing cobwebs out of his way.

'Jesus are you allergic to cleaning Eddie?' coughed Marty.

'The best place to start looking would be over there by that piece of machinery' said Doc. He had brought a flash light with him to make things easier.

The machinery which was once silver was now rusty but parts of it still sparkled as the sun tumbled through the broken windows.

'Hey what is this anyway?' Marty waved his hands at some flies which were buzzing around the machinery.

'It is a machine used for cracking eggs.' Doc replied informatively. Doc sure knew his stuff thought Marty.

'It's a bit over the top Doc just for cracking eggs.'

'Yes but that was Vincent for you, always creating pointless inventions.'

Edward could feel tears in his eyes again.

'Er…no I did not mean you Edward, you are a magnificent invention, if not ethical.' Doc looked concerned.

Being back at the mansion made Edward feel nervous and upset, all he could think about was the moment Vincent died.

Doc and Marty began sifting through piles of paper for the blueprints, an hour later and there was still no sign of them.

'Do you not have any idea as to where they may be kept? Where he put them?' asked Marty rummaging through the paper. There was now paper all over the room.

Edward shook his head.

'Well Marty we've looked everywhere and the blueprints are nowhere to be found.' Doc finally turned around from the papers.

'Which only leaves us one option.'

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Marty could not help himself, he loved time travel.

'I'll have to invent the hands myself.' Doc let out a huge sigh.

'No, no Doc. Wait. I have a better idea, could we not just travel back in time?'

'Travel back in time? Goodness no, can you imagine the repercussions? I'll see Vincent, Vincent will see me.'

'No it doesn't have to be like that Doc, if we travel back in time we can find the hands and that would save you all the trouble of making the hands from scratch.'

'But I love inventing, it my life, it's what I do.' Doc looked like a child, his eyes wide and innocent.

'I know Doc but think about it, it would mean getting Eddie back his hands and we wouldn't have to see Vincent.'

'I suppose…if time travel allows us we can go back to the exact moment when Vincent died, locate the hands and give them to Edward.'

Doc froze. He gasped.

'Great Scott that's it! We simply go back in time, locate Edward's hands and then travel back to the present and give Edward his hands.'

'Now you get it, that's exactly what we can do. But wait…it's been a while since we time travelled, are you sure it's still safe?'

'Oh but of course, have I ever let you down?'

Come to think of it Doc had never let him down and so Marty had every confidence in him. Marty loved time travelling, it was the first thing he thought of. He just had to prepare himself.


	6. In the Hands of Time

In the Hands of Time

After a few days of planning Marty and Doc were ready to time travel. Once again they were standing at Lone Pine Mall car park in the middle of the night, after all it was the safest place to time travel without being seen, plus they didn't want to run into their other selves back home in the past.

They thought it was best to leave Edward at home for this particular episode as there were only two seats in the DeLorean, and also the consequences of him bumping into his other self or getting distressed about seeing Vincent again could be disastrous. However they did ask him questions to give themselves an idea of when Vincent had created Edward, and successfully locate the hands.

'The last time I saw him was when he gave me a Christmas present.' Edward had told Doc two nights before.

'So he died on Christmas day?' asked Doc astonished.

'No,' he shook his head slowly, 'it was an early Christmas present he said.'

It wasn't a precise date but that was all Doc could discover. There was another problem. What year to travel to. Because Edward had no clear age, as he had never been a child, there was no specific date of when Edward would have been fully completed had Vincent finished him. Then Doc had thought of something the day before.

'Edward,' he said as Edward snipped away a bit of fur from Einstein's eyes so he could see better, 'do you remember how many Christmas's had past after Vincent died?'

Not answering at first, Edward looked deep in thought. Maybe this would work.

'It was...' he said slowly, 'three. I remember them all clearly.'

'Three?' repeated Doc hopefully, 'Are you deadly sure? This will really help me and Marty to help you if we know precise dates.'

'Yes,' said Edward confidently, 'three. I counted how many times I observed people celebrating Christmas from the mansion.'

Doc looked at the young man. He had been alone for three years in that dreary mansion, observing the world from afar. No wonder he was so naïve about everything.

'Thanks Edward.' Standing up Doc placed a hand on his shoulder appreciatively. 'You've been a tremendous help.' In that moment the two understood each other a little more clearly for the first time since they met.

It was after that particular conversation that Doc and Marty decided that if they were going to time travel it had to be some time before Christmas in 1982. Because they did not have a precise date that Vincent died, they decided to take a guess on when would be best time to go back.

'How about a week before Christmas?' suggested Marty, as they were preparing the DeLorean in the garage earlier that day, 'Edward said he got an early Christmas present. So it had to be at least a few days before Christmas day.'

'Your guess is as good as mine on this one Marty.' replied Doc taking the cover off the car, 'So we'll try it.'

And so that night they stood at the Lone Pine Mall, just like they had done only just a few months back. They both could remember that fateful night clearly, not just because of Marty accidentally time travelling back to 1955 and nearly erasing his very existence, but how the Libyan Terrorists almost killed Doc. If it weren't for Marty giving Doc a letter back in 1955 about the gun attack, Doc would not have been standing here today.

After that adventure, Marty and Doc had become even closer than they ever had been. Marty had come to realise this after he saw the Libyan's shoot Doc, it was the worst thing he had ever witnessed in his life. There was an indescribable overwhelming sense of emotion to see someone you care about hurt. Although they preferred not to talk about that particular incident much, Marty couldn't help but think how Edward must have felt finding Vincent dead. The thought made him uncomfortable, but thankfully Doc interrupted his thoughts.

'It's all ready,' he said sitting at the drivers seat of the car, 'everything seems to be working as good as ever. I also decided to store some extra plutonium so we don't have any worries about getting stuck in the past.'

'Good idea Doc.' they didn't want another 1955 episode after all.

Moving to the other side of the car, Marty sat in the passenger seat. He glanced at the settings, Doc had set the time circuits to 12/18/1982, and time 4:00AM.

'Hey Doc, we're going that early in the morning?' asked Marty surprised.

'Yes, 1982 is not that much different to now. We cannot have anyone seeing us arrive or the consequences could be disastrous.'

'Yeah I guess your right.' he watched as Doc adjusted the rear view mirror, as if someone was going to be driving behind them at this time of night.

'Ready?' asked Doc placing his hands onto the steering wheel. Marty nodded, as he prepared himself to what was to come.

Reversing the car a bit so that there was enough room to drive 85miles per hour, Doc suddenly put his foot down on the accelerator. The car started fast, and as it went along the car park it picked up more and more speed until it reached 85mph and with a sudden flash of light and a huge boom the car disappeared into the night.

For a split second they could not see anything because of the immense light. Then as the light started to fade away they could see the car park again. It did not look any different to its future self, but they had only travelled back in time by a couple of years so it was to be expected. It was however raining as the water slashed down onto the car.

'You all right?' asked Doc, as they finally came to a halt.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' replied Marty looking through the car window, 'You wouldn't think we had even time travelled, except maybe the weather.'

'Yes, though there are a few shops missing like JC Penny's.' Doc pointed to where it would have been back in 1985. Although he wasn't much of shopper Doc did pay attention to detail.

'Oh yeah...' Marty noticed now, 'So what do we do now?'

'I think it's best we wait till day light. Then we head to the mansion.'

'OK,' he said sitting back, then a thought came to him, 'Wouldn't it be cool to see ourselves three years younger? Hell I'd only be fourteen.'

'Marty you know we cannot go see our past selves.' Doc said firmly, 'Especially after the incident with you in 1955.'

'I know, I know. Just be cool to see that's all.' He couldn't help but be curious. He looked around the car, trying to think of something to kill the time. 'Mind if I put the radio on?'

'No, no.' replied Doc, 'Go ahead. I'm just going to take some notes anyway.'

Turning the knob on the radio he tuned it to his favourite station, and he heard a very familiar song... _Do you believe in love?_

'Hey, it's Huey Lewis and the News!' exclaimed Marty, 'I used to practice playing my guitar to this song.'

'It has quite a good rhythmic sequence to it. Though I cannot say that I know this Huey Lewis.' replied Doc.

'Ah man your missing out, their great.' He started to tap his fingers to the beat of the song.

Time passed and many rock songs later Marty had fallen asleep, leaning his head on the car window. Doc however remained awake, keeping a close eye on the time. The sun had risen and the rain had ceased, and cars were starting to arrive at the car park. It was workers getting ready to open the mall.

'Marty?' Doc started tapping his young friend's shoulder.

Jumping up awake Marty jumbled his words, 'What... What? Are we there yet?' Then looking around he saw the mall, 'Where are we?'

'At Lone Pine Mall, 1982. We are on a mission to retrieve Edward's hands remember?'

'Oh yeah...' he brushed his hand over his face, 'Must have fallen asleep...'

'Correct.' smiled Doc, finding his friend's reaction somewhat amusing. 'And now I think we can go to the mansion.'

It was now 10:00AM. As they drove towards the mansion Marty couldn't help but compare 1982 Hill Valley with the Hill Valley of the future, there weren't many differences but it was enough to keep Marty occupied for the short journey to the top of the hill where Edward from the past resided. As they reached the gates Marty was aware that they weren't creaking or rusty like they were in the future. As Doc stopped the car and they both climbed out they immediately noticed that the garden was like stepping into a fairytale. It was so colourful and bright, very much in contrast to the garden of the future. Marty shook his head as he remembered what the garden would soon look like in the future.

'Now if we've timed this right Edward and Vincent should be in that same room we visited last time where all the papers were.' Doc explained as he stepped on a flowerbed.

'Careful Doc!'

'Not now Marty, don't lose sight of why we're here. When we see Edward and Vincent we must remain invisible at all times, understand? We don't want them seeing us as it will confuse everything and all this work will be for nothing.'

'Sure thing Doc, keep quiet, don't say nothing, grab the hands and leave. Got it.' Marty turned to high five Doc just as he turned away.

'Good, now let's get going and remember, always remain invisible.'

'Jeez Doc why couldn't you have just invented something to keep us invisible wouldn't that have been easier?' Marty raised his eyebrows.

'Why didn't I think of that?' He looked defeated.

'You're the inventor.'

Doc shrugged and continued to tread through the flowerbed towards the grand door. Rather than knocking this time they decided to creep though the mansion so as not to cause any disturbance. As they entered a grandfather clock was stood in front of them at the bottom of the grand staircase ticking loudly. Marty recognised this as the clock that was now covered in a thick blanket of cobwebs in the mansion of the future.

'Wow look at this place.' Marty exclaimed.

'Ssshhhh!' Doc turned around.

'Sorry.' Marty mouthed.

They slowly crept round the corner to the same room they visited last time. They were concealed behind a wall and there in front of them stood a young Edward and Vincent. They were talking to each other.

"I know it's a little early for Christmas, Edward, but I have a present for you" Said Vincent.

Marty leaned in closer barely hidden by the wall. Doc pulled him back. The room was filled with machinery.

'I've never seen anything like this before.' Whispered Doc.

Vincent held up the hands to Edward, his wide eyes stared at them in awe for several seconds. Edward allowed the hands to briefly touch his face, Vincent simply smiled back at him. At that moment Vincent stopped smiling, Edward's eyes widened. Edward's scissors pierced straight through the hands as they fell to the floor in pieces, Vincent's eyes glazed over and he began to fall to the floor, he drew in a deep breath and fell slowly.

'I can't look.' Marty shielded his eyes.

It appeared to be happening in slow motion. The hands landed on the floor and Edward knelt down beside him, he moved his scissors across Vincent's cheek leaving a trail of blood.

Marty and Doc had the urge to run over and help Edward but they both knew it was too late. Vincent had suffered a heart attack. Edward cradled him in his arms, a tear fell from his eye and landed on Vincent's cheek.

'Poor guy.' said Marty. It was heartbreaking to watch. Even Doc had tears in his eyes. Marty almost forgetting that Doc was related to Vincent suddenly whispered,

'Oh my God Doc are you alright?'

Doc blew his nose rather loudly then put his back against the wall. He held his head in his hands.

'I knew this was a bad idea.' He said with tears running down his cheeks.

'Look Doc if you wanna forget about this whole thing and go back we can, it's not too late.' Marty put a hand on his shoulder.

'Nonsense! We promised Edward we would help him, we can't go back now. What would become of Edward?' Doc was defiant as ever and Marty could not help but admire the sheer determination of him.

'But the hands…they're…ruined.' Marty stared at the broken hands on the floor. They were all in pieces and appeared to be made out of wax.

'Yes we will have to find the blueprints after all.' Doc continued to stand with his back against the wall, unable to view the scene that was unfolding before their very eyes.

'Maybe they can be saved, maybe we can piece them back together.'

'Marty they're in pieces. We will have to find the blueprints and create them from scratch. Of course I may have to alter them. But not now Marty, we must wait until the coast is clear. We cannot risk young Edward seeing us.'

'Sure thing Doc but how long do you think it will take?'

'Could be minutes or hours, he has just suffered a tragic loss Marty, to butt in now would just be cruel, not to mention catastrophic.'

'Okay Doc, I got it. Wait until the coast is clear, find the blueprints and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.' Marty shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

They both waited behind the wall, not saying anything and waiting for Edward to leave so they could find the blueprints. Marty hoped they would be easier to locate than last time. Edward remained with Vincent cradled in his arms and crying softly. He began to rock back and forth with Vincent's lifeless body.

'Pssst Doc, what's that over there?' Marty pointed at some scattered pages on the floor that seemed to form part of a book. From a distance they looked as though they were the blueprints for the design of Edward.

'It appears to be Edward's blueprints although we won't be able to tell until he's gone.'

The pages looked as though they contained many drawings of different designs for Edward. Just then there was a loud sob from Edward as he got up and gently put a red blanket over Vincent's body. Doc had to look away again. Then Edward disappeared from the room with his head hanging.

'Ok Doc the coast is clear.' Marty began to take a few hesitant steps into the room. Doc pulled him back once more.

'Are you sure? He's gone? Where's Vincent?'

'Edward covered him with a blanket then walked away.'

'And you are sure Edward is not in the room?'

'Yeah I'm sure Doc come on.'

'I don't know if I can do this.'

'Sure you can, if you want I can just get the blueprints while you wait here.'

With that Marty carefully picked up the pages that seemed to be blueprints of Edward and brought them back to Doc being careful to stay as far away from Vincent's body as possible.

'Fascinating. It would appear that Vincent's creation had evolved before finally becoming Edward. Look at this.' Doc was engrossed by the book.

It contained mostly pictures accompanied by a few notes next to each one, Doc and Marty stood for several minutes fascinated by the book until they reached the last page which contained a detailed drawing of Edward's hands.

'Aha these must be the blueprints.' Doc almost jumped with joy waving them in the air.

'Okay so we have the blueprints can we please get outta here?' Marty looked around nervously, expecting to see Edward at any second.

'But I feel so terrible just leaving Edward on his own without comforting him, he has just felt heartbreak for the first time, one of the most powerful emotions a human can experience.'

'Me too Doc but we're in the past remember, if he sees us he'll freak out…and plus we're helping him now in the future.'

'You are right I suppose but….' Doc sighed loudly. 'I can't believe what we have just witnessed.'

'You okay Doc?'

'I will be…just…just give me a moment.' Doc moved his palm across his face several times to hide the fact that he was crying.

'Come on Doc, we'll talk about this later.'

'Okay let's get going.' They stepped back into the DeLorean that was waiting outside the gates as Doc began to programme the time machine to get them back into present.

'I do hope Edward appreciates this.' Doc said, Marty nodded in agreement.

'I'm sure he will Doc, I'm sure he will.'

As Doc finished fine tuning the time machine he reversed the car as fast as it would allow, there was a loud explosion followed by a flash of light and suddenly they found themselves back at the Lone Pine Mall in the middle of the night.


End file.
